This invention relates to video switchers and more particularly to a crosspoint matrix.
In a typical video switcher, a crosspoint matrix is employed to connect one of several external signal sources to an output terminal.
A video switcher may include several matte generators, each of which generates a matte signal representing a solid color. The matte signal may be employed as a background video signal, for example. The matte generators are connected to respective inputs of the crosspoint matrix, and each matte signal may be directed through the crosspoint to a particular output. This implies that the complexity of the crosspoint matrix depends not only on the number of external signal sources but also on the number of matte generators.